


You, Me, and the Broom Closet

by GrotesqueEnchantment



Series: You, Me, and the Lie Between Us [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Kylo really likes Rey, Matt wants Rey to like Kylo, Rey really likes Matt, Undercover!Rey, it's not working so well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/pseuds/GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked ‘Matt’. She really did. But the things he did to get alone with her were getting ridiculous at this point.<br/>--<br/>A continuation of "You, Me, and the Vending Machine" where Kylo attempts to get closer to Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and the Broom Closet

She liked ‘Matt’. She _really_ did. But the things he did to get alone with her were getting ridiculous at this point.

After the Vending Machine Incident, she had attempted to stay away from him. She _really_ did but the man was like a puppy. He followed her around whenever he got a chance, chatting to her about a life she knew he had never lived. He was much more open as ‘Matt’ and she enjoyed that. She enjoyed his laughter and smiles.

But she had a mission to complete, damnit, and him following her around constantly was not helping. It got to the point where her supervisor had assigned ‘Matt’ to her solely because no one else could work with her. The man’s jealousy was out of control and he would scowl and throw a tantrum whenever she was assigned to a male partner. She was pretty sure that 95% of the crew knew he was Kylo Ren at this point and didn’t want to deal with him when he was angry.

She, of course, had to keep pretending that she didn’t know that the cute blond hair boy was her enemy. Which got harder and harder as he grew more and more persistent for ‘Kira’ to meet ‘Kylo Ren’.

She would try to shut him up. Try to convince him that she liked ‘Matt’ but he wouldn’t accept it. He wouldn’t allow her to kiss him or touch him anymore. It was beyond frustrating because she _couldn’t_ be the person that ‘Matt’ wanted her to be. She _couldn’t_ be the person that ‘Kylo Ren’ liked and kept around. She had to leave eventually and if ‘Kylo Ren’ established a relationship with ‘Kira’ that would only become much more difficult.

But he did everything in his power to get ‘Kira’ to meet ‘Kylo Ren.’

The first time was when he had gotten their schedule for the day before leaving her alone to work on _their_ assignments. She would grumble to herself as she sped through the assignments, not having someone there to distract her and slow her down. It was on her fourth assignment for the day did ‘Kylo Ren’ make himself known to ‘Kira’.

She had been on her hands and knees trying to fix a mishandled wire. Damn thing kept shocking her and just wouldn’t cooperate. She had attempted to shove it back into its place more than once and groaned when it shocked her again. She needed a break from the damn thing or else she would never put it calmly back into place.

She wiggled her butt and legs to try and get out of the small space the wire called home. When she got out, she dusted herself off before turning around to go and sit on the opposite wall of the hole. When she went to turn, she bumped into a mass of black.

The figure grabbed her arms, holding her in place. She slowly looked up towards the mask of the man. It was always so cold and reminded her why she had to hate him. He was nothing more than a creature like this. He was nothing more than a cold-hearted man who killed his father. Who would kill _her_ if he knew who she was.

She swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat before trying to get out of his grasp. When she went to move away, she met the resistance of his grip on her arms. She tried to push him away when pulling herself away didn’t work but he was solid against her and just held her in place.

“Sir?” She stuttered out and it was like a spell was broken. He removed his grip from her arms and stepped away from her. His fingers twitched next to his side and it reminded her of ‘Matt’. She could feel her lips move to start a smile but quickly stopped before they could. She could not show this creature any sort of happiness she might have felt. She bowed her head to him as he kept staring at her, trying to remember that there was such a thing as protocol and she needed to follow it.

“You do excellent work,” He began and the mechanical voice reminded her how human he wasn’t. “I’ve been keeping track of you.”

She feigns surprise. She knows that he’s been watching her. He’s worked alongside her for crying out loud. But she can’t let him know that.

“It’s nothing, sir. Just doing my job.” She thinks that he would leave then. She _hopes_ that he would leave then but of course he doesn’t. Instead he just stands there, staring at her. She can’t tell if he wants to say something and she hasn’t hated his mask more than in that moment. He’s so expressive and all she wants is to know what he’s feeling.

“Sir,” She begins and tries to look at anything but his mask. “I need to get back to work.”

“Right,” He begins before sighing. His sigh is all garbled thanks to his mask and Rey wants to laugh. “Keep up the hard work.”

With that he’s gone as fast as he had arrived and Rey finally rolls her eyes. She huffs before looking towards the hole in the wall. She rolls her shoulders and neck before kneeling back down. She crawls slowly into the hole in the wall and quickly remembers why she took the beak in the first place.

She’s never had such trouble with this before and she blames ‘Matt’ for it. He wasn’t here to help her. No, he just had to go off and be ‘Kylo Ren’ so he could try and get them to meet. He just _had_ to do that instead of be there to help her.

She tosses the wire back at the wall and grumbles silently to herself. Someone on the outside of her little hole clears their throat and Rey groans. She wiggles her butt again, trying to wiggle her way out of the hole. When she’s finally out, she sees ‘Matt’ standing there in all his awkwardness with a blush staining his cheeks.

She wants to ask why he’s blushing but figures it isn’t so important. She needs to tell him that he can’t just leave her like that. She wants to but he stops her before she can even attempt it.

“I heard Kylo Ren was over here.” He says and Rey groans. ‘Matt’s’ eyes furrow and he’s as offended as she knew he would be.

“Yeah, he was.” She says and wipes any sort of sweat off of her forehead. “Interrupted my work.” Matt seems relieved that that was what ‘Kylo Ren’ did wrong and not something else.

“Where were you Matt?” She starts and he won’t meet her eyes. When he won’t answer her, Rey turns away from him and goes to lean against the wall near the hole.

“Well, since you won’t tell me, you can fix this.” His mouth drops open and Rey chuckles to herself. She motions for him to join her and he does. He kneels slowly down and attempts to fit into the hole. He’s too broad and he looks to Rey to tell her that. She just stares at him and motions with her hands for him to keep going.

She could watch him struggle for a little bit longer.

“He’s cool though isn’t he?” ‘Matt’ says while attempting to push his body into the hole. Rey rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“I’d prefer him without the mask.” She says and ‘Matt’ freezes on the spot. She wonders if maybe ‘Kira’ said the wrong thing to him before ‘Matt’ starts back up, moving away from the hole to reach into it with his hands instead. He’s got a long reach and he’s able to get the wire and place is into its spot without a problem. He scoots back enough to pull his arms out before sitting up. He smirks up at her and Rey wants to kiss ‘Matt’.

“I hear his face is the best.”

* * *

 

The second time came as a sort of surprise for her. She hasn’t seen ‘Matt’ in days and figured that maybe Kylo had given up on ‘Matt’. It disappointed her to an extent. She liked ‘Matt’s’ company but she did have a job to do and he was her enemy at the end of the day. She’d shake her head at any sort of thought of him but she couldn’t shake the loneliness that consumed her when she lay in her hard cot at night to sleep.

It was week into ‘Matt’s’ disappearance and her superiors were finally giving her jobs that could be completed by one technician again. She scrolled through her assignments. All of them appeared simple enough, little maintenance fixes that wouldn’t take her too long. When she reached the bottom of the list, her mouth dropped.

Kylo Ren had requested that she come to fix some things in his room. He had _personally_ selected ‘Kira’ to come and help. The assignment stated that he ‘wouldn’t have anyone else’ because she ‘did her job excellently’. She groaned before setting off to start on her assignments.

She swallowed thickly when she stood in front of his door. She had finally gotten to her part of the day that she feared the most. She knew that ‘Kylo Ren’ wouldn’t hurt her, not while ~~he~~ ‘Matt’ had feelings for her. But she couldn’t stop her hand from shaking when she slowly knocked on the door.

There was no answer for a long while and any sort of apprehension that she had been feeling dissipated. He had _requested_ her only for him to not show up? The annoyance radiated off her in waves and she typed in the maintenance code into the doors panel. It slide open and she took a small step in.

His room was so tidy and organized and it was not what she was expecting. By the way he acted she figured that his room would be in shambles or in some sort of chaotic mess. Everything was in place and she walked fully into the room. The doors slide close behind her and the fear crept into his spine again.

He wasn’t here.

She looked back down at the assignment and steeled her emotions. She had a job to do and with him not being here, it had gotten that much easier to complete. She knew that he had some sort of ulterior motive in having her here but if he wasn’t here then that wasn’t her fault. She placed her tools onto one of the tables in the room and set to work.

It had to have been a few hours since she started working but she never really kept count with these things. Much of what she had to do was just to fix loose things that were suspicious to her. She almost wanted to say that maybe he did it on purpose. That maybe he had crawled into these small spaces to have an excuse to get her in his room. She would never say it to his face, of course, but it didn’t stop her from thinking it.

She had wiggled her way out of the small space. She stood fully and rolled her shoulders, wincing when they cracked uncomfortably. She rubbed her forehead before walking over to where her tools were. She placed the ones she had been using inside the little box.

She scanned the room, looking for any sort of information that she could possibly send back to the Resistance. His room was impeccable and she sighed. It wasn’t likely that he would keep valuable information in his room anyway. She sighed and picked up her tools and walked over to the door. She pushed a button the panel and the door opened for her.

“What are you doing here?” It’s a mechanical voice that pushes into her ears. She gasps slightly and bows her head.

“I was requested here, sir.” She begins and looks up at him again. She can’t see his eyes and it’s frustrating. She knows how expressive he is and covering his eyes with the mask isn’t fair. She wouldn’t admit to anyone that she didn’t like his mask because it covered his beautiful eyes. She’d never admit that she liked the way his eyes looked.

“You weren’t here so I just started.” She tells him and he pushes his way into the room. He goes to sit in the chair that’s in the center of the room. Every part of her is telling her that she should leave, that she should run and get as far away from him as possible. Without his dismissal, however, she is stuck with him.

He motions for her to come back into the room and she steps out of the doorway. It slides down and closes behind her and the panic swells at the base of her spine again.

“Sir, I..” She begins but stops when his hands move up towards his helmet. He pushes something on the side and the front panel slides upward. He grips his helmet before lifting it up over his head and his dark hair springs free.

The breath gets caught in her throat when he looks at her. It amazes her how much different he can look when he’s not wearing a disguise. He radiates charm and control like this. When he’s ‘Matt’ he’s much more unorganized and carries himself with little care. He isn’t the dorky guy that she has grown to like and her eyes narrow at him.

“I have work to do.” She says and starts to turn away from him. She can hear the shifting of his clothes as he gets up from the chair.

“Wait,” He begins and when she turns around to face him he’s much closer. A little too close for comfort for her but he must be use to standing this close to her when he’s ‘Matt’. He must think that this is okay. “I wanted to ask you something.” She takes a step away from him and nods.

“Do you like working here?” He begins and she can’t help the surprise from taking over her features.

“It’s work,” She says and runs her hands through her braid. “but it’s good work.” He nods at her answer before waving his hand, dismissing her. She promptly turns towards the door and bolts down the hallway and towards her freedom.

* * *

 

Matt was there the next day and was much more invasive then normal. They talked a lot about each other but not about the little things they both liked. He wouldn’t stop asking her about her favorite things and Rey wondered what he was up to.

“I really like flowers,” She begins while idly messing with some wires. He’s standing next to her, ready to hand her any tools if she asked for them. “I never got to have many plants when I was younger. Growing them was always my favorite thing.” He hums in response and urges her to continue.

“The ones that fill your room with smell,” She smiles to herself over the memory of the one time she found such a flower. It didn’t last long on Jakku but it made her AT-AT smell fantastic for the short while it was her companion. “Those are my favorite.”

“What else do you like?” He asks and his stomach rumbles. She places her tools into his hand and he stuffs them into the box. He picks it up and the two move down the hallway to the next problem area.

“To agree with your stomach,” She begins and laughs when his cheeks heat up. “Food.” They stop in front of an open panel and she starts to work.

“Sweets, in particular.” She says while toying with the tech. She never actually _had_ anything sweet in her life but the way that others talk about it, it was something that she wished she could try. He hums again and she asks him for a tool. He digs around for a minute in the box before pulling out the one she wants.

“You’re getting much better at this.” She says when she takes the tool away from him. He smiles at her and her insides melt just a little.

“I’ve had a great teacher.”

* * *

 

When ‘Matt’ and she finished their work for the day, they bid each other goodbye before heading to their own rooms. Jealousy gripped her lightly at the thought that he would return to that room she visited the day before. The bed looked so much more comfortable then her own but she couldn’t really complain. She wouldn’t be here for much longer and she could return to her slightly more comfortable bed on base. She punched her code into the door panel and it slide upwards with ease.

An earthy smell hit her nostrils when she walked into the room. She hadn’t been anywhere with actual dirt in a while so she had no idea where the smell could have come from. It was only when she noticed the little gifts on her bed did she understand where the smell was coming from.

There was a little pot on her bed that was filled with rich soil. She walked over to it before picking it up and examining it. She dug her fingers into the dirt, playing with it and enjoying the way it felt under her nails. She placed the pot back down onto her bed before looking at the rest of the new things.

Next to the pot had been a little packet of seeds. They were a type of flower that Rey had never seen before. She hoped that they would bloom and smell like the one she had back on Jakku. She placed the seed packet onto the dirt in the little pot before moving to her final gift.

She wasn’t entirely sure what it was. It was something wrap in plastic but it had a little give to it if she pushed against it hard enough. She unwrapped the plastic around it to reveal a dark brown surface. She brought the gift to her nose and smelt it. The scent filled her nose and she knew it was something that she was meant to eat. She bit into the corner of it, a small bit just in case the whole thing could crumble or make her sick.

The flavor bloomed against her tongue and she couldn’t help the small moan escape her lips. Whatever the substance was, it tasted _divine_ and melted against her tongue as she rolled it around. It all came together when she remembered what she had told ‘Matt’ early that day.

 _‘So this was something sweet’_ she thought and she took another bite from the food. She’d have to ask him later exactly what he had gotten her, to trick him into giving her the name of the food. She munched on the bar as she placed the pot on the little table next to her bed.

She ripped open the seed packet and placed it on the table next to the pot. She dug a little hole in the dirt before picking the packet back up and dumping its contents into the hole. She pushed the dirt back over the seeds before rubbing her hands together to get the excess dirt off of her.

She popped the rest of the food into her mouth before walking towards her door. Her little plant would need water. She opened the door and walked straight into a solid form. She pushed herself back away from the body before looking up towards its owner.

“Hey Matt,” She began and smiled up at him. “You didn’t have to do this.” She motions into her room and he looks over her shoulder to see what she was talking about. He stares at the little potted plant for a moment before looking at her again.

“I didn’t.” He shrugs and Rey wants to roll her eyes. She knows what he’s going to say, knows what he was thinking.

“Who did?” She asks even though she knows the answer.

“Kylo Ren.” He begins. “I went to the ‘fresher when you went to lunch today and I met him in there.” Rey walks past him and he follows her. “He asked about you and I told him what you told me earlier today.” She stops in front of the women’s door and turns towards ‘Matt’.

“That’s very kind of you but you didn’t have to do that.” She says and he looks a little hurt by it. “He doesn’t need to know anything about me. I’m just a worker.” He crosses his arms in front of his chest and his gaze narrows a bit.

“He thinks you’re special.”

She _does_ roll her eyes at that one. “And what about you Matt? Do you think I’m special?”

She can see his cheeks start to heat up but she doesn’t give him the time to answer. She pushes the door into the women’s ‘fresher open before walking in. When she comes back out with her little cup of water, Matt isn’t there to greet her.

* * *

 

The third time she meets Kylo Ren is when she’s sneaking around the hallways late at night. None of the workers are supposed to be out this late but she figured it was worth a shot to get better intel. She sneaks around the hallways, ducking and covering when someone starts down her way.

She’s halfway down a hallway when a dark figure turns the corner. Her eyes dart between either sides of her, looking for a place to hide but there isn’t one to be found. She swallows around the lump in her throat and stands tall. Excuses run through her head until the figure comes to stop in front of her.

“What are you doing out?” It’s the distorted voice and Rey wants to die right then and there. _He_ wasn’t supposed to be out and about either and Rey wants to say something to him. She opens her mouth to sass him but is interrupted when he roughly grabs her shoulders and shoves her up against the wall.

He grabs something in the wall and a door swings open. He shoves her inside and shuts the door behind him. It’s a cramped space and their chests are practically touching due to it. She can feel her face heat up and she’s about to tell him off when his hand comes up against her mouth.

Panic grips her and she attempts to swing her arms and legs, to get him off of her. His other arm comes to wrap around her body, to stop her attempts at hitting him.

“Stop, stop!” He harshly whispers and she can hardly tell what he’s saying through the distortion. “Hux is coming.”

Her blood runs cold and her attempts at fighting him stop. They breathe together silently and wait for the sounds of footsteps to pass by their hiding spot. It’s dark and Rey wishes she could see the man that’s trapped with her. His breathing sounds like hisses thanks to the mask.

“He’ll hear you,” She whispers and she prays that she can hear him. “Your mask, the breathing is loud.” She thanks the heavens when his hands move up towards his helmet and it hisses when he releases it. He holds it in his hand briefly before attempting to shimmy it down his leg and to the floor.

They both flinch when it hits the ground with a thud. She’s not sure if the General is passing by or not but she’s sure that if he was, he would have heard the noise. They both hold their breath for a moment but the door never swings open. She breathes as lightly against him as possible and she’s not sure if Kylo is breathing at all.

The footsteps pass in front of the door before making their way down the hallway. She waits until she can’t hear them at all before exhaling loudly and looking up towards the man in the closet with her.

She thinks that he’s looking down at her but she has no idea. It’s awkward and she attempts to move away from him. His arms wrap around her back and push her closer into him.

“S-Sir?” She stammers and tries to see his expression. It’s too dark in the small room and she curses Kylo for not attempting to turn any sort of light on.

“He might come back.” He whispers and Rey sighs against him. She can’t really fight him, he technically is her superior after all. She brings herself even closer to him, her back screaming with relief now that it wasn’t pushed up against the shelves in the small room.

They stand like that for a few moments but the footsteps never come back. She wants to push him off of her and maybe onto his ass out of the small room. She’d love to see his stunned face when he hit the floor in the hallway. But she doesn’t, she just listens to his breathing.

“Thank you,” She whispers and she can tell that he’s looking down at her. She looks up towards him and can make out the small details of his face. She can see the little moles and freckles but his eyes are still enveloped by the darkness. “F-for the gifts.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m just a worker aft-“

She’s stopped when something soft presses against her mouth. She figures out quickly that it’s his own against hers. His lips are slightly chapped but still soft against hers and they move ever so gently. She’s frozen in her spot and doesn’t make any sort of attempt to kiss him back, just hopes that maybe he’ll get the idea.

He doesn’t.

He moves his hand up her back to rest of the back of her neck. His thumb rubs into her skin on the side and Rey can’t help but wonder if it’s a sort of command. She doesn’t give herself enough time to contemplate it, only begins to return his kiss.

She keeps her hands at her side, refusing to touch him. She moves her lips gently against his and wonders how many people he’s had to have kissed to be as good at this as he is. She’s only ever given quick, stolen kisses to people and she knows that she’s not any good.

But he seems pleased when he moves away from her and sighs. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and she can see that his cheeks have a slight tinge of pink to them. She can feel how he pulses with energy and power. The hand on the back of her neck pushes her towards him again and the kiss this time isn’t as innocent as the first.

He’s quick against her and his other hand snakes around her back to pull her into him more. She can hardly keep up with his motion and still attempts to hold her hands at her sides even though they itch to be in his hair or anywhere on his body. She wants to hold onto him for dear life and when his tongue pokes out and runs along her lips, she does.

She grips onto his arms when he deepens their kiss. It’s all so fast and she can hardly breathe. She releases her grip on his arms to push against his chest and it’s all that works to get him to break away from her. Her back runs into the shelving of the small room again and the pain runs through her briefly.

They breathe heavily together and the room is much hotter then she remembers. She stares at him for a moment, watching as his eyes run down her body and his tongue flick out to lick his lips. Her hands grip the shelving of the small room, holding onto it for dear life. She’s not sure what to say to him and her thought process stops when he speaks.

“You won’t get in trouble,” He begins and he sounds as breathless as she feels. “If you’re with me.”

The implication of his words strike her before any sort of answer does. He wants her to stay the night with him. He wants her to go back with him to his room to do things that she knows she couldn't write in her report. He _wants_ her.

She’s dumbfounded and can’t find the voice to tell him no. Her lack of response must come off as an affirmative because he’s moving to turn around in the small room to open the door. Panic swells in her and she can’t help but say the only thing that comes to mind.

“I like Matt.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a third part of this at some point - this was already half completed when I started writing it today. I have no idea when the next part will be but it's possible that it will be the final part. I made it rated T cause there are a little bit of sexual themes but this fic/series will never dive into the 'M' or 'E' ratings.
> 
> If you want to see more; make sure to subscribe to the series 'You, Me, and the Lie Between Us'. Each new part of this will be posted as a oneshot and will be added to the series! That way you can see whenever a new fic of this little universe is posted :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr!](http://helpilikereylo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
